dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Teen Titans: War (2019)
Teen Titans: War is a fan concept that is a sequel to '''The Teen Titans '''in the DC Extended Universe. This film will be directed by Zack Snyder and executive produced by Peter Jackson. It will be released after the Shazam film and will be followed by the third and final, Justice League: Crisis. This film centers around the tensions created between the Justice League and Teen Titans by the Superhuman Supervision Act, which is put in place after a disaster at the White House with the 2 superhero teams. The film is marketed internationally as "Teen Titans v. Justice League: War" This is the longest superhero film (excluding the Adventures of Captain Marvel). Plot The film starts out with a flashback of the Teen Titans' battle with Deathstroke and ARGUS. A man named Sebastian Blood and his family are running through the battle. Superboy flies past them to slam Deathstroke into a wall. The family isn't seen and the impact knocks the rest of Sebastians's family away. Sebastian screams for help and runs to them. He almost reaches them until a distracted Starfire and Beast Boy run past, not noticing the family. Bombs are set off, knocking Sebastian away from his family. He watches in horror and despair as the rest of his family are engulfed in the flames. Sebastian blames the Teen Titans and runs for Senator. He is elected and submits a law to the US Senate called the Superhuman Supervision Act where all superheroes are taken in and enlisted by the government. They would have 100% supervision and be housed in a government base. All missions and courses of action would be decided by the government. The act is denied but is put on hold for later for emergencies. 1 year later, a black van is seen driving across Washington DC. The van stops at the White House gate and a crew of 5 metahumans step out: Mark Mardon (Weather Wizard), Bette Sans Souci (Plastique), Mick Rory (Heatwave), Sam Scudder (Mirror Master), and Thaddeus Thawne (Inertia). The 5 break into the White House and wreak havoc inside. Everyone inside is evacuated. While the White House begins to crumble, Mark Mardon searches for the President, wanting to kill him for an unknown reason. As Mark finds the president and approaches him, he is distracted by the arrival of the Teen Titans and the Justice League. The 2 teams have a brawl with the metahumans on the lawn of the White House. In the midst of the battle, Plastique (who can turn any object into an explosive bomb) is hit hard by mulitple energy beams from multiple superheroes. Plastique dies, but in the process, she herself turns into an explosive object. The teams soon find out what is going on and try to stop her from causing a huge explosion but are too late. A huge explosion takes out the whole White House and goes on for 2 miles. Wonder Woman uses her shield to save the Justice League and Teen Titans from the explosion but isn't able to save the other surrounding citizens. That day, over 300 citizens were killed, including the President. With the disaster that could have been avoided if the superheroes hadn't accidentally killed Plastique, a public outrage is sparked. Protests are everywhere, calling out to ban superhumans. The Teen Titans and Justice League are in big trouble, losing their trust. The public starts to hate them and one group attempts to assasinate them. Meanwhile, Senator Sebastian Blood is at a US Senate meeting and says that the Superhuman Supervision Act should come into place. The Senate votes on it's ratification, but agree that the superheroes must sign it. Sebastian Blood calls out the Justice League and Teen Titans and invites them to a signing. Everyone comes and the Senator presents the idea that both teams should be put in 100% supervision. The Senator leaves to let the 2 teams talk it out. The Teen Titans completely agrees with the document's guidelines while the Justice League finds it absurd and is strongly against it. Cyborg, who is on both teams, sides with the Justice League. A huge debate between the 2 teams sparks out and is ended by the Senator who walks back in with a document. He says that all the superheroes who sign it will be enlisted with the government. He also states that the superheroes who refuse to sign it while be outside of the law and be known as "criminals" unless they agree to not use their powers and retire. All the members of the Teen Titans except Cyborg sign it while the Justice League, including Cyborg, walks out, leaving their sections unsigned. The Titans feel betrayed by their former leader, Victor. After 5 months, the Teen Titans are fully with the government and are performing government controlled missions. They are housed at a training facility and get new government suits. Meanwhile, the Justice League members are living normal lives and the public is appeased with their absence as they praise the act and Senator Blood. While the Titans are on a mission, the former members of the Justice League meet up at the Wayne Manor to have a party. As they mess around and have fun, they notice on the news that the Titans were held back from saving citizens in a burning building. This angers the Justice League even more about the act. Bruce calls Dick to have a talk with him. The next day, Dick comes into Wayne Manor. Bruce tries to reason with Dick about the act, but Dick disagrees. Their conversation eventually leads to an all-out debate, escalating to the point where Bruce throws a punch at Dick. Dick blocks it and the two begin to fight. Dick walks out, taunting Bruce on how Bruce was never his family. This creates extremely bitter tensions between the two. Meanwhile, Clark is caught using his powers to save Lois from being hit by a car. Clark, now labeled a criminal and publicly identified as Superman, is now being hunted. Meanwhile, the Titans are now realizing the downside with being supervised by the government. They are forced to stay back as they watch burning buildings crumble and bombs explode on the news. Dick and Koriand'r begin to have second thoughts on siding with the act. Raven also is getting nightmares about Senator Blood and senses something familiar about him, but doesn't know what. The next day, Clark comes home from work to find his apartment crowded with SWAT team members, prepared to bring in Clark. The SWAT shoots a sedative dart at Clark, which he catches and throws back at the man. The man falls and the SWAT team immediately charges at Clark, who flies away in an attempt to escape. Helicopters and police cars chase Clark through Metropolis. The former Justice League members suit up (Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, and Cyborg) and help Clark outrun the SWAT team. The government calls out every Justice League member and labels them as fugitives and criminals.The government forces the Teen Titans to spill the identities of the Justice League heroes. They give in and the government sends the Titans to find the former Justice League members and bring them back where they will be imprisoned in a metahuman cell. The team reluctantly goes out, looking for them. The 7 Justice League members are hiding at Clark's old farmhouse. Bruce tells the group that they are being hunted by the Titans, who were ordered to arrest them. Bruce believes that the team needs a backup to break them out in case they do get arrested. Meanwhile, back at the government base, a caught metahuman kid named Billy Batson is brought in, who is said to have the power to morph himself into a grown man with the power to control lightning when saying, "Shazam!". While Billy is brought in for testing and training, Bruce finds himself walking into a Queen Consolidated building, saying he thinks he has found a new recruit. Bruce walks into Oliver Queen's office without clearance. Oliver, who has collaborated with Wayne before, casually greets Wayne, but questions why Bruce is there so suddenly. Bruce states he is ashamed he didn't notice Oliver's "secret" before. Bruce casually shows Oliver security cam footage of a hooded man with a bow and arrow stopping a group of robbers in Starling City Bank. Oliver, worried, backs away and tries to convince Bruce that the video is one fake weird video. Bruce laughs and refers to Oliver as the "Green Arrow". Oliver, knowing that his alter ego is known by Bruce, he retaliates and calls Bruce, "Batman", which shocks Bruce, who then offers Oliver a place in the Justice League. Oliver recalls that the league was abandoned and that he doesn't want to be known as a dangerous outlaw and backs out. A disappointed Bruce walks out and tells Oliver that he's welcome to help the team out anytime. As Bruce walks out, he gets a call from Clark, who says that the Titans found them and that they are coming for Bruce. Bruce runs to the car but is stopped by Starfire who drops from the sky, then hesitantly sedates and restrains Bruce. Bruce wakes up in a cell with the rest of his team. Everyone is dampened of their powers and Clark is found suffering in a Kryptonite cell. The whole team develops a bitter hatred of the Titans, consumed by anger and betrayal. The Titans walk into the jail and all visit the cells. Robin visits Batman's cell and apologizes, stating that he regrets this. Bruce simply bangs on the wall and screams at Robin. The Titans try to express their regret and apologize, but it angers the league even more. The former league is left in the cells and the Titans are called back up for another mission. Robin is shaken from Batman's hatred towards him. Senator Blood introduces the team to Billy Batson, who calls himself Shazam. Shazam becomes a member of the Teen Titans. The 7 go on a mission to protect a military base from rogue metahumans. While they are there, they run into Mark Mardon, who claims to have survived the White House Crisis. Robin asks why Mark he attacked the White House, who chuckles and hesitantly begins to respond, but he falls unconsciousness. Robin turns around to see Senator Blood carrying a sedative dart gun. The team completes the mission and returns to the base. While the Titans relax and have fun, they notice a broadcast on TV about a massive factory fire with over 100 people in it. Robin and Starfire watch in horror and plead to Senator Blood to let them go. Senator Blood denies and insists that the Titans stay. He turns around and walks away, revealing a rune carved into his neck that only Raven notices. Raven recognizes the symbol and puts the puzzle pieces together on why she recognizes Sebastian Blood. He was a member of the Church of Trigon, which Raven used to go to. Raven remembers Sebastian, who was extremely devoted to worshipping Trigon. She develops suspicions towards Senator Blood. Robin tells the team that they should go save people from the factory fire despite the strict instructions. The team agrees that it's the right thing to do to save them, even if they aren't allowed to. The team suits up into their original suits so the government can't track them using their new suits. They break out of the facility successfully without anyone noticing. The team goes into the factory and saves the people, but in doing so, they accelerate the combustion of the building. Buildings around it collapse to the ground, but there are no civilian deaths, just major damage and injuries. The government finds out and becomes outraged at the Titans. Senator Blood decides that the Titans need to be eliminated and that he won't give the superheroes another chance. He attempts to imprison them, but the Titans escape and go into hiding. Now THEY become the fugitives. Desperate and determined to find the Titans after failed attempts to find them, Senator Blood releases the Justice League and orders them to hunt down the Teen Titans and bring them back, dead or alive. The rest of government finds Blood's decision insane, but Blood insists on releasing the Justice League. The members suit up, with anger towards the Titans, not hesitant to arrest the Titans. As they leave, Bruce calls Oliver and gives Oliver one more chance to join them. Oliver states that he has heard about what the Titans did and that he's willing to help them find the Titans. Meanwhile, Robin tells the Titans that they need to outnumber the Justice League and need 1 more recruit. Robin asks if the team has heard of that "Blue Beetle dude" saving people on the streets of Keystone City. The team nods and Robin says he thinks he knows who's under the suit. Dick, undercover, drives to the apartment of a teen named Jaime Reyes. He asks his mom if Jaime is available, claiming that Dick is Jaime's friend. Dick walks into Jaime's room and lets Jaime know he is Robin as Dick takes off his hat and sunglasses. Jaime surprised asks why Robin would be here. Dick responds with "You know.". Dick walks past Jaime's closet and opens it, revealing a shiny blue suitcase at the bottom. Dick presses his foot on the suitcase handle. The suitcase suddenly shifts and moves, eventually turning into a blue exosuit. "Hey Blue Beetle", Robin says. Jaimes tells Robin not to tell his mom. Robin asks Jaimes if he wants to be a part of the Titans. Jaimes denies, knowing about what happened at the factory and how the Titans are fugitives. Robin eventually convinces Jaimes, promising Jaimes he will protect him. Jaimes tells his mom that Dick is taking Jaimes to a sleepover. Jaimes' mom lets them go and Dick and Jaimes drive to the Titans hideout, which is on the rooftop of an abandoned building. Jaimes, all suited up in his Blue Beetle suit tells the team that he got the suit from a meteor that fell from the sky. He states it's some form of alien technology and that he has learned to control it, using it to help people. The new Titans team assembles: Robin, Beast Boy, Superboy, Starfire, Raven, Kid Flash, Shazam, and Blue Beetle. Robin tells the team that they need to find a new hideout before the league finds them. They run across the rooftop building, but they are stopped by a sudden landing. The whole Justice League: Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Cyborg, Aquaman, and Green Arrow block the Titans. The 2 teams stare at each other. Batman tells Robin that it's all over and that the Titans have nothing left to do. Robin replies with, "We do. We fight" and the team starts to charge towards the league. The league follows, also charging at them. The 2 teams charge at each other and the fight begins. Robin faces off with Batman, Superman with Superboy, Starfire with Wonder Woman, Raven with Aquaman, Kid Flash with Flash, Beast Boy with Cyborg, Shazam with Green Lantern, and Blue Beetle with Green Arrow. The heroes fight on the rooftop, but the battle eventually spreads all over the city. The battle rages on and havoc is wreaked all across the city. The battle intensifies, with the Justice League and the Teen Titans at each other's throats. At one point during the battle, Starfire, Kid Flash, and Robin all team up against Green Lantern. Green Lantern outnumbered, turns exhausted and is blasted by a beam shot by Starfire. Green Lantern is knocked away into a dark alleyway and slammed into a brick wall. The 3 Titans fly off. Green Lantern, barely alive, struggles to get up and hears a sound. He turns behind him and sees a glowing red light. It's a person, but just the silhouette. The unidentified person shoots a red beam at Hal, killing him. Meanwhile, the battle continues. After 15 minutes, Superboy and Blue Beetle are both battling Green Arrow, who is barely holding them off. Green Arrow is eventually beaten and gives up, falling to the ground and throwing his bow away. Superboy and Blue Beetle fly off. The same mysterious red glowing man appears, still masked by the shadows. He shoots a red beam at Green Arrow, also killing him. As the 2 teams fight, the Justice League notices the absence of Hal and Oliver. Meanwhile, a wounded Raven hides in a crushed building after getting visions of Sebastian Blood at the Church of Trigon and Sebastian Blood when his family got killed. She wakes up in horror from the visions about Sebastian Blood. She becomes more suspicious of him and knows for sure there's something up with him. She uses her powers to create visions of their government base. But Sebastian is nowhere to be seen there. She envisions the government agents frantically searching for Sebastian. Raven tries to see if Sebastian is at the city where they are brawling. She gets a vision, but of a man in a red glowing suit. Raven suspects that maybe the man is Sebastian. She tries to envision more of Sebastian's past and finds something shocking, learning that Sebastian had planned the whole fight between the Justice League and Teen Titans. She goes out to warn the teams that this all a setup. Raven eventually gets the 2 teams to stop fighting. Sebastian finds out that they aren't fighting anymore and in the red glowing suit, flies and lands in front of the 2 grouped up teams. When Raven refers to him as Sebastian, he laughs and calls himself Raven's brother in Trigon, Brother Blood. Raven then remembers Brother Blood from the Church of Trigon. Brother Blood admits he planned the whole fight because he wanted the Teen Titans to die. When Sebastian's family was killed, he developed a hatred towards the Titans and wanted revenge. Sebastian had "prayed" to Trigon, whom he worshipped. Trigon had told Sebastian what to do and how to get revenge on the Titans. Brother Blood came up with the plan to somehow get the Justice League to go against and kill the Teen Titans, as Sebastian knew they were the only ones capable. So Sebastian studied the 2 teams and their work ethics. He figured out on what they would disagree on and decided to run for Senator so he could introduce the Superhuman Supervision Act. When the Senate denied, Sebastian knew he had to do something to get the Senate to not trust the heroes. So he hired Mark Mardon to assemble a crew of metahumans including Bette Sans Souci, who he knew that if she got severely wounded/killed, she would explode and cause a massive explosion. Mark Mardon was ordered to attack the White House, hoping to grab the attention of the Teen Titans or Justice League, who would arrive to stop them, hoping that they would wound Plastique in the process, causing her to explode. When the plan worked, Sebastian got the Superhuman Supervision Act into place. Every decision he made was to create tensions between the 2 groups so they would eventually fight each other in anger, which is why Sebastian released the Justice League. Surprised his plan worked, he arrived at the site to view the battle, his masterpiece, and to see the Titans fall. Sebastian brought his special powered suit he was building while the Justice League and Teen Titans were having tensions so he could fly to the battle. The 2 superhero teams taunt Brother Blood, taunting him on how his plan failed. Brother Blood laughs, saying it probably hasn't since the 2 teams should still hate each other. They question Brother Blood. Brother Blood shows them pictures of Hal and Oliver, dead. He states that the Titans killed them during the battle. Bruce, angered, looks over at Robin, tearing up, telling Robin that they crossed the line. The Justice League shocked that the Titans killed Green Lantern and Green Arrow, their anger against the Titans begins to grow. Billy, also shocked, backs away, telling the Titans that he doesn't want to be a part of this. Billy switches sides and joins the Justice League. The 2, out of anger, fight again. Brother Blood walks away, smiling and satisfied as the 2 teams, blinded by the anger from Blood's plan, fight it out, to the death. While the fight continues, Brother Blood walks to a high-tech jet and takes off, flying to a secret base in Lagos. When he enters, he faces a giant laboratory underground. As he walks through the lab past scientists, he meets a woman in a yellow dress decorated with black hexagons. Sebastian calls her "sis" and tells her that they are ready to go "public". Brother Blood walks into his office where there is a huge sign reading "HIVE", revealing that he and his sister are part of and rule the organization HIVE. Sebastian walks into a secret entrance leading to what seems like a throne room. He bows before the empty throne and starts to pray. Then out of nowhere, Trigon appears on the throne and asks Sebastian how the Titans are holding up. Meanwhile, back at the battle, the Justice League are on the brink of winning. Robin and Superboy are in an abandoned garage in a battle with Batman and Superman, with the world's finest on the brink of killing them, but Kid Flash speeds into the garage, grabs Robin and Superboy, and runs out, rescuing them from near death, Superman flies after them full speed. Kid Flash desperately runs the fastest he has ever run, until he suddenly sees a blue portal form around him, and Kid Flash, Robin, Superboy, run into the portal and the 3 disappear, confusing Superman. Kid Flash, Robin, and Superboy find themselves in a complete new world. Kid Flash opens up his Gideon app, knowing that they must have traveled to another time and asks about the time. Gideon responds, 2035. The 3 heroes look up at the futuristic city, decorated with flying cards and hovering buildings. They continue to walk and realize that they are in Keystone City. As they walk around, marveled by the wonders they see, they finally come across a crouded area known as Sacrifice Memorial. They walk in, where balloons and banners saying "16 YEARS". They walk to the center of the memorial to see steel statues. Steel statues of Blue Beetle, Raven, Starfire, and the Justice League members. All of the Justice League members, including Shazam. Below the statues reads December 18th, 2019: THE DAY THESE HEROES SACRIFICED THEIR LIVES TO SAVE OUR WORLD FROM TRIGON. The 3 heroes become very shocked to see what their world has turned into. Their best friends and allies dead. But they soon realize that they and Beast Boy aren't on there, meaning they are still alive. Behind the statues, their thesis is proved as 4 statues remain, labeled "THE HEROIC SURVIVORS OF THE TRIGON OFFENSIVE". The statues are Kid Flash, Beast Boy, Superboy, and Robin. But under the indiviual statue labels, says: "KID FLASH (now The Flash), SUPERBOY (now Superman), ROBIN (now Batman), BEAST BOY (gone rogue)". The 3 heroes become shocked by their new positions but also by the new information that Beast Boy has gone rogue. The 3 agree to split up and try to find their future selves and find out what happened to see if they can prevent this future. Robin steals a motorcycles and drives to Wayne Manor, while Kid Flash speeds to the Flash Museum, and Superboy flies to the Daily Planet. Robin arrives at the manor and finds that it is rebuilt into a futuristic luxurious smart home. His fingerprint allows him to go into the house where he eventually finds his future self, in a completely redesigned Batcave. Dick and his future self both talk about the events that happened. Future Dick, now Batman explains that everyone died during the war between Justice League and Teen Titans. When they were fighting, Brother Blood had unleashed his new organization HIVE, which released a malevolent interdimensional being named Trigon, who was revealed to be Raven's father. Cast * Anton Yelchin - Dick Grayson/Robin * Paris Berelec - Koriand'r/Starfire * Kodi Schmit-McPhee - Gar Logan/Beast Boy * Emma Roberts - Raven * Asa Butterfield - Conner Kent/Superboy * Ansel Elgort- Wally West/Kid Flash * Ray Fisher - Victor Stone/Cyborg * Derek Mears - Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood * Ben Affleck - Bruce Wayne/Batman * Henry Cavill - Clark Kent/Superman * Gal Gadot - Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Dan Amboyer - Hal Jordan/Green Lantern * Jason Momoa - Arthur Curry/Orin/Aquaman * Ezra Miller - Barry Allen/The Flash * Charlie Hunnam - Oliver Queen/Green Arrow * Jessie T. Usher - Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle * Jacob Tremblay - Billy Batson * Sam Worthington - Shazam! * Vincent D'Onofrio - Trigon * Vivica Fox - Zazzala Blood/Queen Bee * Tom Hardy - Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (Revived by HIVE) * Ella Purnell - Rayand'r/Darkfire Cameos * Christian Bale - HIVE Agent * Brandon Routh - HIVE Scientist * Stephen Amell - HIVE Soldier * John Wesley Shipp - HIVE Scientist #2 * Ryan Reynolds - HIVE Agent #2 * Michael Keaton - HIVE Scientist #3 * Tom Welling - HIVE Solider #2 * Melissa Benoist - HIVE Solider #3 * Robbie Amell - HIVE Solider #4 * Christopher O' Donnell - HIVE Scientist #4